A Mother to Remember
by Kuldain
Summary: It's Mothers Day in Konoha and Naruto wonders about his friends' gifts and his own mom.  Please R&R! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its properties.

(A/N: Okay guys, this is just a one-shot that came to mind since the major revelations of who Naruto's real parents closed a lot of theories and confirmed many more. This is just to show you that I am not done writing! Not even close! While I am very behind in my update for A Fox, A Snake and A Hyuuga (for which I give my deepest apologies for the fans) it is definitely coming along after a year long hiatus So no worries, I am still alive and kicking! Please R&R, and if you can please give me criticism, I can bite the bullet no matter what, so tell me what you think!)

Mother's Day came and went in the city of Konoha. Everywhere he went, a young blonde boy solemnly watched children run in and out of shops searching for the perfect gift for the one that gave them the gift of life. There was a lot of laughter and smiles along with big "Oohs" and "Aahs" while looking through the windows at things that drew their attention. As the hours passed he saw many children run home with a gift in their hands or in a bag, eager to take it home to give to the one they love the most. At the thought of it all, a deep pain suddenly clutched at his chest and tears began to form.

The sun began to set so he decided to return home. While walking back, Naruto began to wonder what his friends were all up to. "I wonder if Sakura-chan made something by herself, she seems like she would be one to take the time to make something special," he mumured, "But what would she make?" The boy imagined her working tirelessly to make the perfect gift, planning each stage carefully to make sure there would be no mistakes.

He thought about Shikamaru and how even though he called his mom a pain, he probably still got her a gift after being pressured immensely by his father. A small smirk crossed his mind as he imagined the lazy genius walk up with a slightly forced smile and give his mom a present he spent hours thinking about buying. "Hehe, I bet he tried to act like it was no big deal, but deep down I think it was important for him!," he chuckled to himself.

His mind drifted on to Ino. "My guess is she either bought her mom some nice clothing or flowers from another country." Naruto turned down a street as the sun continued its descent behind him. He passed by a few homes and heard a few late Mother's Day gifts be bestowed with a cry of joy afterwards.

The blonde continued thinking about the rest of his friends and what the experience felt like. "Maybe Kiba would give his mom some dog toys for her dogs?" he asked. "But then, what would Shino get his mom? Does he have a mom?" His imagination ran wild as he pictured the quiet bug-user's mom. "Maybe it's a giant bug," a picture of Shino giving his bug-mom a present came to mind, "Wow that would be way too weird." he shivered. With a growling stomach his thoughts switched to the exotic food Chouji might have prepared for his mom. The boy's mouth watered as he could see a feast being prepared at that very moment. "I gotta hurry home and get something to eat!," he cried.

Spotting his apartment a few blocks away, Naruto picked up the pace and ran straight home. Unlocking his door, he pulled it open quickly causing the door to give a protesting squeak and he slammed it shut without a glance to make sure it was closed properly. "Ramen! I need ramen!," the blonde said as he opened cabinet upon cabinet finding nothing but empty space. A smile lit up his face as he remembered his secret emergency stash under his sink. He checked under and found the last packet with a cheer of joy. "Alright, ramen time!," the genin exclaimed.

After waiting what seemed like the longest 3 min. of his life, he poured the ramen into a bowl with glee. Enjoying his ramen with loud slurping sounds, Naruto let his mind wander. _"Another Mother's Day over. I wonder what I would have gotten Mom? Well, I guess I would first need to know more about her,"_ he thought. After dumping his bowl unceremoniously into his sink, he leapt onto his bed and stared out the window. _"Mom huh? What would she be like? I bet she would be a blonde just like me, maybe blue eyes too! She would have to be really nice and friendly but also an awesome kunoichi! I wonder, what kind of jutsu would she use?"_ As his mind dwelt on the many jutsu's his mother might have used, his eyes slowly closed into a deep sleep.

"_Naruto,_" a voice called out, _"We should name him Naruto_."Naruto felt a strong yet warm hand brush hair out of his eyes and caress his cheek.

"_Is this...my mom?," _the boy thought, _"Her voice, is this it?"_ A warm light shone on his face, and his eyes slowly opened. "Mom?," he called out. No answer as always. He reached a hand to slowly touch his cheek where his mom had touched him. "Same cheek as always, did that really happen?," he whispered to himself.

"_What happened to her? Where is she now?," _the boy thought with frustration. Small tears began to well up but he forced them back down. "I will find out what happened someday. Wherever she is though, I will make her proud by becoming Hokage! _That_ will be my gift to her," he said with a confident smile. He peered out the window, the day seemed brighter than usual. Opening and locking his door behind him, he set off with determination to train hard. _"Mom, I won't fail,"_ he thought as he ran through the streets feeling light as a feather.


End file.
